An Unusual Welcome
"An Unusual Welcome" is the first episode of Object Redemption. It was released on November 6th, 2016. Plot Curtain decides to start making BFAP 5. However, the creator then tells Curtain they have to cancel BFAP due to no one watching it. He then says there will be a replacement show, however Curtain couldn't be the main host due to already hosting BFAP. He then finds a Tip Jar to be host, and Curtain becomes co-host. The hosts then decide to find some contestants, using 11 new contestants and 7 from BFAP Missile starts bragging about him being back in the show with his swag, as Moon disagrees. Missile and Ribbon argue against Moon, as Heart is happy that she's back in the show The new contestants are in a plane, and the plane then crash-lands. Tip Jar then asks if everyone is ok, which Blue Marshy says they are. Tip Jar then starts the show, with Curtain stealing one of his lines. After the intro plays, Tip Jar announces the challenge, which is to stand on a platform and dodge grenades. They then appear on the platform, with MC Emerald wondering how they got on it. However, Tip Jar immediately starts the challenge. PowerPoint notices grenades, however, he gets hit by them. Thunderbolt thinks the challenge is easy due to being able to fly, however, Tip Jar points out they can't fly, and Thunderbolt somehow falls. Lemon Cupcake then asks Chocolate Donut if they should be in an alliance, and they agree to let Wii Balance Board in too. Lemon Cupcake is agreed to be the leader of the alliance, when Chocolate Donut and Wii Balance Board somehow fall. MC Diamond decides to help himself win, as Tent goes insane about apples, this causes MC Diamond to become mad, when Tent is suddenly hit by a grenade. Tip Jar then realizes they ran out of grenades, and gets Curtain to get more. After Curtain gets more grenades, Ribbon and Moon get hit by one. Missile and SD Card start arguing about who will win, and then get into a fight and blow up. This also causes Broken Glass, MC Emerald, and Heart to fall as well, as MC Diamond then calls them idiots. He then notices a grenade and throws it away. Canada then starts talking to Cactus, as Cactus then shows his gun. Cactus then lies saying he uses it for shooting targets, and they decide to form an alliance. Canada asks Cactus if he wants to play on his MePhone7, but Cactus says no. Without Canada noticing, Cactus shoots him. The final 5 are Lemon Cupcake, MC Diamond, Blue Marshy, Clown Wig, and Cactus. Blue Marshy is surprised because of this, when MC Diamond then throws a grenade at her. Clown Wig then says he finds the challenge boring, and jumps off. Cactus then attempts to shoot MC Diamond, but misses and is then hit by a grenade. This meant Lemon Cupcake and MC Diamond became captains and got to pick teams next episode, and the contestants are given time to talk with each other Canada wonders who killed him, as Cactus avoids him noticing. Meanwhile, MC Emerald and MC Diamond decide to become friends due to both being from Minecraft. Heart and Blue Marshy are both sad about losing, as Thunderbolt and Moon are as well about not being able to fly. Tip Jar asks them if they want to quit, as Moon wonders how he saw them. Tip Jar tells them there's a camera After the credits, Canada realizes that Cactus shoots him. To stop Canada, Cactus shoots Canada again. This makes Canada more mad, and it ends their friendship Trivia * This is the only episode to be released in 2016 Category:Episodes